


So call me maybe

by ForeverNemi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: АУ: Том приходит на обычный сеанс массажа, но его постоянного массажиста в этот день заменяет какой-то неизвестный здоровяк





	So call me maybe

Человек с трудом привыкает к новому, и если бы не несколько тех, кто устал жить в привычном мире, человечество до сих пор оставалось бы в своих пещерах, уютно кутаясь в шкуры. Любое изменение привычного ритма воспринимается как досадная помеха, как сигнал опасности, и вызывает у большинства людей только негатив.  
Томас Хиддлстон принадлежал к этому благословенному большинству. Он редко смотрел новые фильмы, предпочитая им старую, проверенную временем и миллионами людей до него классику, слушал «Битлз» и «Роллинг стоунс», справедливо полагая, что после них не придумали ничего интересного, питался по часам и только знакомой пищей, продукты для которой покупал только в одном магазине, и работал бухгалтером, зная, что новых цифр уже не изобретут, а формулы расчетов всегда будут одинаковыми.  
Видимо, его работа и послужила причиной того, что у Томаса ужасно разболелась спина, а припарки и компрессы, чьи рецепты достались ему еще от прадеда, не помогали. Семейный врач, тихонько вздохнув, отправил Тома к массажисту, прекрасно зная, как отреагирует пациент на его рекомендацию. Поначалу Томас, конечно же, отказался, но позже, тем же вечером, когда спину свело, будто отсиженную ногу, решил, что что-то в его жизни должно поменяться. Например, из нее должна пропасть боль.  
Массажный салон Том выбрал тоже не просто так, а через рекламу как минимум трех человек, уже воспользовавшихся его услугами. Все они, как один, рекомендовали именно мистера Роудса, и, увидев его, Том понял, что не зря. Мистер Роудс – «Зовите меня Дасти, Томас» — был седым пухлым стариком с, тем не менее, внушительными мускулами и сильными пальцами. И в первый же прием Томас понял, на что эти руки способны. Впервые за много месяцев натруженная спина не болела, тело казалось легким, хоть сполохи боли после массажа еще напоминали о себе. С тех пор мистер Роудс – «Дасти, Томас, сколько можно повторять?» — стал единственным, кому Хиддлстон мог доверить свою спину.  
Поэтому его шок от сообщения, что мистер Роудс в отпуске, и вместо него работает массажист на замену, был понятен. Том стоял, возмущенно хлопая ресницами и пытаясь высказать свое негодование сестричке на ресепшен, но та равнодушно набивала что-то на клавиатуре, и не смотрела в сторону недовольного посетителя.  
— Какие-то проблемы? – неслышно материализовался за спиной Тома менеджер, и тот, кипя от возмущения, как чайник, попытался высказать то, что не пойдет к кому-то, кроме Дасти. Именно этот момент, когда его массажиста не было на месте, Том и выбрал, чтобы наконец-то начать называть его по имени.  
Менеджер понял негодование клиента, возможно, даже телепатически, потому что речь Тома была мало похожа на осмысленную. Стараясь не трогать нервного клиента и не провоцировать новый взрыв негодующего бубнения, он жестами пригласил Томаса пойти за ним. Словно ребенок за Гамельнским крысоловом, Том последовал в знакомый кабинет, а там и вовсе лишился дара речи, когда увидел, кого поставили на замену Дасти. Мужчина внушал если не доверие, то трепет – однозначно. Том сначала даже опешил и запнулся о высокий порожек, засмотревшись на него. Массажист, на котором короткий белый халат сидел как вторая кожа, поражал даже не ростом – Томас и сам был не коротышкой, — а габаритами. Казалось, что его всю жизнь кормили только куриными грудками и протеиновыми коктейлями, настолько выпуклыми и бугрящимися казались мышцы на руках. Когда же массажист обернулся к вошедшим и улыбнулся чисто и невинно, как младенец, Томас и вовсе лишился дара речи.  
Определенно, ему не стоило пить утром тот незнакомый чай, который порекомендовал Эндрю из магазина. Во-первых, там точно было что-то, содержащее наркотики, а во-вторых, именно с этого все и пошло не так! И этот массажист с синими лучистыми глазами и мускулами Геракла точно был его горячечной фантазией.  
— Меня зовут Крис, — ошарашил тот Тома, едва успевшего открыть рот. Голос его был под стать внешности – бархатный и глубокий, с ласкающими слух обертонами.  
— А меня Том, — сдался Хиддлстон и прошел за ширму, чтобы раздеться. Спорить с новым массажистом не хотелось – тот мог убить, лишь надавив на Тома пальцем, а Хиддлстон предпочитал другое применение рукам.  
Он лег на до дыр знакомую кушетку, положил лицо в круглую подставку и вытянул руки по швам, с трепетом ожидая, когда его начнут терзать и мучить. Но вместо этого массажист – Крис, почему-то его сразу получилось называть по имени даже мысленно, - включил расслабляющую музыку, зажег ароматическую палочку и первые несколько минут ничего с Томом не делал, заставляя того нервничать.  
— Дышите глубже, Томас, — раздался откуда-то голос Криса – было непонятно, казалось, что мягкий баритон звучит отовсюду. – Вам нужно расслабиться перед массажем.  
Ему легко было говорить. Том вздохнул и повозился на кушетке, покрытой колкой от чистоты простыней. Никогда что-то, что выбивалось из размеренного ритма его жизни, не успокаивало его, и все происходящее сейчас тоже не добавляло спокойствия. Крис, неслышно подошедший к нему, мягко положил тяжелые ладони на его спину и провел ими вниз до поясницы. Прикосновение было горячим и нежным, что казалось странным для такого массивного парня. Том вздрогнул и зажался еще сильнее, словно устрица, захлопнувшая створки раковины перед нападением хищника.  
— Нет, так не пойдет, — сердито сказал Крис, чем напугал Тома сильнее. – Нужно расслабиться.  
Он вылил на Тома теплое ароматное масло, растер его по спине, нежно обведя выступающие лопатки.  
— Нужно расслабиться, — наставительно повторил Крис. – Иначе массаж будет болезненным.  
Словно он мог быть другим в исполнении этого мясника. Том и хотел бы, да не мог, от каждого шороха ему было страшно: как от неизвестности, так и от плохих ожиданий. И то, как Крис растирал по его спине и бокам масло, отнюдь не внушало желания подчиняться.  
— Нет, так не годится, — вдруг воскликнул Крис, ощутив под пальцами сжатые в комок мышцы Тома. Хиддлстон вздрогнул, но промолчал, думая, что любое неловкое слово еще сильнее разозлит его непрошенного массажиста. – Это нужно исправлять!  
От энтузиазма, проскользнувшего в его голосе, по спине Тома пробежали холодные мурашки. Крис снова почувствовал это, погладил его, как кота, и что-то мягко пробормотал, чем вселил в душу Тома еще больше подозрений.  
— Вот так! Расслабиться!  
Том вцепился пальцами в края кушетки, сжал их до хруста и замер, боясь пошевелиться. Крис же, почуяв свою полную безнаказанность, продолжил оглаживать его по спине и плечам, что-то намурлыкивая себе под нос в такт звучавшему по комнате нью-эйджу. Томас молча лежал, слушая это, и думал, как бы ему остаться после этого массажа целым. Не то, чтобы Крис больно разминал его мышцы – не больше, чем Том привык с Дасти, — но что-то в его действиях все еще смущало Хиддлстона. Но, как бы то ни было, то ли музыка, то ли аромат пачули, то ли Крис действительно был профессионалом, но первоначальный испуг понемногу начал покидать Томаса. Сначала ушло напряжение между лопаток, сведенных от извечной сутулости Хиддлстона, затем понемногу оттаяли плечи, а за ними и поясница, которую ломило от долгого неподвижного сидения на месте. Том закрыл глаза и поудобнее улегся на кушетке, его понемногу одолевал сон и ватное безмолвие, накатывающее тем сильнее, чем медленнее становилась музыка и явственнее запах тлеющей ароматической палочки.  
— Вот так, вот так, — приговаривал Крис, оглаживая его плечи и спину. Он умеючи проходился по выступающим позвонкам, обводя каждый из них пальцами и осторожно разминая. Вопреки опасениям Тома, массаж в исполнении Криса оказался по-настоящему расслабляющим, и только легкое эхо боли напоминало, что напряженные мышцы тревожат. Тому стало тепло, кожа под ладонями Криса горела и сразу охлаждалась в кажущемся прохладным воздухе, но сильные руки тут же возвращались, согревая и успокаивая его. Том чувствовал, что еще немного – и он уснет, и поэтому был рад тому досадному обстоятельству, что у него началась эрекция.  
Кто знает, какие струны задел Крис в душе Тома, на какие клавиши его тела нажал, но факт оставался фактом – Томас возбуждался тем сильнее, чем дольше Крис трогал его и массировал тело. Поначалу эрекция не причиняла неудобств, но когда член окреп достаточно, Том начал ерзать, словно избегал прикосновений Криса, а тот, чувствуя, что рыбка вырывается из сети, надавил на плечи Тома и провел ладонями по спине – до державшейся на одном честном слове простыни, прикрывающей задницу. И тут, вопреки всем годам воспитания и сдержанности, Томас застонал – не привычно, прикусывая нижнюю губу и стараясь быть как можно тише, а во весь голос, не стесняясь.  
— О, — глубокомысленно заметил Крис, а Том вздрогнул – от удовольствия и неясного страха из-за своей откровенности.  
— Простите, — сипло прошептал он и бессильно побился лбом о мягкую круглую подставку под головой.  
— Не стоит, — мягко успокоил его Крис. – Такое бывает.  
— Со всеми? – старательно поддержал разговор Том, надеясь за это время справиться с вышедшим из-под контроля возбуждением, что у него совершенно не получалось.  
— Н-нет, — с легкой запинкой ответил Крис, — обычно такое случается с, извините, геями.  
— Не извиняйтесь, — настала очередь Тома его поддержать. – Ну, да…  
— О, — снова произнес Крис и замолчал, продолжая сеанс. Но теперь прикосновения его изменились, или возбужденному Тому так только казалось, но он уже несколько раз заметил, что Крис проходится разминающими и поглаживающими движениями в опасной близости от начавшей сползать простыни. А сам Том, хоть и старался, но отвечал на каждое его движение вздохом или стоном и мог бы поклясться, что Крис слышит их и чувствует его реакцию, да еще и посмеивается над недотепой, возбудившимся на массажном столе. Обернуться, чтобы убедиться в верности догадки, Том не мог, поэтому смотрел в пол под собой и краснел от молчаливого стыда, не забывая разбавлять его в очередной раз постанываниями.  
Крис снова добавил масла, приступая к завершающей части массажа, а Том взгрустнул. Ему уже не хотелось, чтобы этот полный стыдом и похотью массаж заканчивался. Словно в ответ на его мысли, простыня соскользнула после очередного неловкого движения под руками Криса, а его ладони оказались ровно над ягодицами Тома.  
— Думаю, извинений на сегодня достаточно, — загадочно произнес Крис и с влажным шлепком опустил руки на задницу Тома. Тот подскочил, забыв о стеснении, повернулся к нему, неловко приподнявшись на дрожащих руках, и тут же рухнул обратно, отчаянно желая, чтобы Крис не пошутил над ним так гадко, а действительно сделал то, о чем… На что намекнул.  
И Крис не подвел. Он обвел ягодицы Тома, смазав их маслом, отвесил два синхронных шлепка по левой и правой, а потом провел между ними сложенными большими пальцами рук, остальными разминая покрасневшие и мгновенно загоревшиеся полушария. Том коротко вскрикнул, но протестовать не мог – ему без сомнения нравилось то, что Крис с ним делал. А тот, видя, что пациент не сопротивляется и встречает каждое его движение поддакивающими хриплыми стонами, отбросил уже ненужное смущение и начал мять и щипать задницу Тома. Но это, хоть и могло показаться болезненным, уже разгоряченному Тому было приятно. Все тело – от пяток и до макушки, на которой закурчавились темно-медовые кудряшки, - как будто изнутри горело, каждая мышца, которую не обошел вниманием Крис, пела от удовольствия, и Том готов был подпевать им. Ему стало так хорошо, как никогда не бывало с Дасти, и он был бесконечно благодарен тому, какую приятную неожиданность подкинула ему судьба. Крис обводил масляным пальцем с каждой секундой все больше раскрывавшийся анус, щекотно кружил по нему, только слегка надавливая, а Тому хотелось больше – так много, чтобы не осталось сил это выдержать.  
Отбросив последние сомнения и оставшиеся крохи стыда, Том перевернулся на спину, подставив рукам Криса гордо лежащий на бедре член – от силы возбуждения ствол был настолько крепким, что не мог подняться. Крис, опешив на мгновение, быстро собрался и улыбнулся Тому в ответ на его шалость так хитро, что у Хиддлстона екнуло в груди. Он судорожно начал соображать, не переборщил ли, правильно ли поступил, так доверившись незнакомцу, и что этот неизвестный ему Крис может сделать с ним. Но все мысли вымело сквозняком, воцарившимся в мгновенно опустевшей голове, когда Крис, вылив еще немного масла на руку, обхватил ей член Тома и провел по нему снизу вверх, удерживая ровно вертикально. Ствол мгновенно заблестел, от тугого обхвата стало жарко, и дыхание сбилось, а Том, вцепившись в края кушетки, поддал бедрами, вбиваясь в тугой кулак.  
— Хорошо, — похвалил его Крис, видимо, Том достиг той степени доверия и расслабления, которой тот хотел. А Том был рад стараться. От всей атмосферы: аромата пачулей, мягкой тихой музыки, сильного мужчины и его рук на своем теле – от всего этого Том уплывал, покачиваясь на волнах приближающегося оргазма. Он вспотел, пот смешивался с маслом, простыня кушетки липла к спине, а волосы падали на лоб, но не было сил их смахнуть. Тому хотелось только кончить – вжаться до упора в кулак Криса, вытрахать его с таким остервенением и страстью, которых он никогда себе не позволял, а потом развернуться и попросить Криса трахнуть его – и вот этого Том точно никогда бы не сделал в другое время. Но раз всё сегодня шло не по плану, то следовало отдаваться этому до конца.  
Том обхватил кулак Криса вокруг своего члена, сплел свои пальцы с его и сжал потуже. Понятливый Крис мягко взял левой рукой его мошонку, покачал ее на ладони, пощекотал морщинку посередине, а потом скользнул под нее и знаючи нажал на простату снаружи. От этого внутри Тома все свело тугим узлом, живот вжался, а выдох замер на губах. Крис прижимал средний палец к его промежности, а костяшкой большого поглаживал мошонку с внутренней стороны. Пальцы его правой руки, все еще сплетенные с пальцами Тома, продолжали скользить по члену, сбивая массажное масло в густую вязкую жидкость. Том вздрогнул всем телом раз, другой – и, вцепившись в рукав халата Криса, кончил, чувствуя, как все тело свело долгой судорогой, прошедшей уже от макушки до пяток. Еще ни разу он не кончал так сильно и долго, как в этот невообразимый в обычное время раз, рядом с этим сильным мужчиной, отчаянно мечтая оказаться под ним.  
Крис сделал шаг назад, опустил мелко дрожащие руки, наблюдая за уже приходившим в себя Томом с неуловимой хитрецой и довольной улыбкой. Он отошел к раковине, стоявшей за ширмой, чтобы вымыть руки, а заодно дать Тому окончательно прийти в себя. Опустошенный, выжатый Хиддлстон, накрывшийся поднятой с пола простыней, мелко дрожал и пытался восстановить дыхание. Ему это удалось только через долгих пять минут, когда Крис уже вернулся и протянул ему халат.  
— Сеанс окончен, — сказал он, и неясно было, слышались ли в его голосе сожаление и обещание еще нескольких сеансов.  
Том послушно надел халат, нетвердыми ногами нащупал тапочки и кивнул.  
— Спасибо, — вяло ответил он, уже решив для себя, что повторения у произошедшего точно не будет. И только у самой двери Крис протянул ему визитку, на которой не было ничего, кроме номера телефона.  
— Я работаю на дому, — доверительно сообщил он Тому на ухо, а тот, глупо приоткрыв рот, смотрел на него во все глаза, не веря еще, что ему могло так повезти.  
Определенно, перемены в жизни бывают и к лучшему, уж Тому-то выпал шанс убедиться.


End file.
